The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic connection system and, more particularly, to a fiber optic plug wherein a housing and mating insert cooperate to secure the fiber optic cable and plug pre-assemblies with respect to the plug.
Fiber optic transmission of information is now virtually commonplace. Its continued growth demands the development of inexpensive, readily manufactured and quickly replacable connection systems. One such connection system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,804, and the teachings thereof are fully incorporated herein by reference.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a fiber optic connection system including a fiber optic plug adapted to mate and lock with a fiber optic connector. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9d means (i) a jack whereby two fiber optic cables are coupled together and (ii) an interface housing, such as a transceiver, whereby a fiber optic cable is coupled to a piece of hardware.
The plug includes a housing, a pair of plug pre-assemblies and an insert. The housing has curved or arcuate side walls that partially define two passageways. The plug pre-assemblies reside within the passageways.
The housing and insert snap-lock together and cooperatively define a mechanism to position and maintain the plug pre-assemblies. That is, the housing and insert cooperatively secure the assemblies with respect to the plug. The housing and insert further cooperate to secure the fiber optic cable with respect to the plug for proper loading, i.e., the strengthener of the cable (such as aramid yarn) is secured to the plug.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fiber optic connection system. Another object is an inexpensive, readily produced connection system for fiber optic cable. Still another object is a fiber optic connection wherein the plug and connector are interlocked to provide connection stability and to substantially avoid connection xe2x80x9cplay.xe2x80x9d
Yet another object of the present invention is a fiber optic plug including a housing and insert snap-locked thereto to substantially facilitate assembly and repair. It is also an object to provide a plug for fiber optic cable connection system, wherein a housing and mated insert cooperatively secure the plug pre-assemblies and strengthener of the cable to the plug.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.